


Love Is the Light of Christmas

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Crying, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin Christmas prompt by Starrla89:<br/>Harry/Eggsy; Fluff; Setting up & decorating first tree together; Kisses in the glow of tree’s lights. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is the Light of Christmas

About a week and a half before Christmas, Eggsy helped Harry set up Harry’s Christmas tree. The large spruce, easily reaching 215cm, was the most beautiful tree that Eggsy had seen in a very long time. He and Harry had picked out the day before and had it delivered to the house. The robust scent filled the foyer as they set to work decorating the tree. Harry had even lit cinnamon and nutmeg candles and placed them in the windows, making for dancing shadows on the walls that placed an even heavier aroma of Christmas to their home. JB happily snored and snuffled on the couch, the heat from the well-stocked fire in the fireplace having lulled him to sleep a little while ago.

Harry had retrieved a record with compilations of Christmas music to play on his record player to add to the Christmas mood while they wrapped garland, placed ornaments and tinsel, and strung white-gold lights. As Harry reached up to place a crimson bauble with a determined look on his face usually reserved for tricky missions Eggsy couldn’t help but smile.

“When was the last you put up a tree?” Eggsy asked, walking up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around him.

Harry stopped and placed his hands over Eggsy’s, “Truthfully, it has been a long time. The past five or so years I have not even been home during Christmas… Usually would have a mission.”

Eggsy nuzzled into the middle of Harry’s back, “and before that?”

The sound of ‘Silent Night’ played gently in the sudden stillness. Harry dropped his hands from Eggsy’s and walked out of Eggsy’s arms to touch a warm glowing light.

“I have not had a Christmas tree since your father died.” Harry said softly.

Of all the things Harry could have said, Eggsy did not expect that. Carefully, Eggsy stepped forward and reached for Harry’s hand and, as Harry looked at him, let go and touched his cheek.

Instead of saying anything Eggsy cupped Harry’s jaw and brought him down for a slow, sensual kiss that soon had Harry crying silent tears against Eggsy. Eggsy let him go and wiped away the tears with his sleeve before bringing Harry back again for another long kiss.

“I love you, Harry… and from now on, we’ll always set up the tree – together.” Eggsy promised.

Harry smiled, his heart swelling with love as he took in the sight of Eggsy’s face glowing in the Christmas lights and eyes dancing as wildly as a candle flame, “I love you too, Eggsy, and yes, yes we will.”

 


End file.
